Uma Questão de Preço
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Yuuko finalmente recebe a visita da reencarnação de Clow que se lembra dela, mas é claro, para entrar na loja dos desejos é preciso que se queira algo de todo coração.


— Para você entrar aqui você deve ter um desejo que não possa realizar e eu me pergunto, Clow, com todos os seus poderes, que desejo seria esse?

— Esse não é mais meu nome.

Ela não respondeu nada, apenas tomou um longo trago de seu cigarro, deixando que a fumaça saísse lentamente por entre seus lábios e criasse formas diáfanas entre os dois.

Eriol não disse nada por alguns momentos, seu sorriso calmo e misterioso sempre presente era uma parede muito mais sólida entre os dois que a indiferença que Yuuko parecia se esforçar para demonstrar.

— Eu tenho um desejo que não posso realizar sem ter de vir a esta loja.

Ela suspirou cansada, o tempo podia ter passado, tempo demais para contar, tudo poderia ter mudado entre os dois, mas, ela sabia, existiam coisas fixas no espaço-tempo, e a personalidade desnecessariamente misteriosa de Clow era uma delas, ele era incapaz de responder a uma pergunta diretamente, por isso ela se surpreendeu quando ele finalmente disse:

— Meu desejo... era ver você.

Aquilo fez com que ela avertesse o olhar dos desenhos no tapete para olhá-lo, para realmente enxergar a figura a sua frente. Um misto de tristeza e raiva lhe tomou o peito, e aquilo a espantou pois achou que, depois de tanto tempo, ela já teria superado todo aquele ressentimento. Mas a figura a sua frente, não de um homem com aparência enganosamente jovem, mas ainda assim homem e não menino, não foi o que ela encontrou.

E aquilo não era justo, como ela poderia cobrar da criança a sua frente tudo o que sua existência anterior lhe devia?

Ela bateu a ponta do cigarro num cinzeiro.

— E qual seria o motivo para isto?

Aquele foi o primeiro momento em que o sorriso ameaçou a desaparecer e ela notou um leve enrugar no cenho liso que não exibiria linhas profundas em décadas, talvez nunca exibisse, Clow sempre foi alguém vaidoso, ela se lembrava.

— Não consegue adivinhar?

— Eu nunca fui tão interessada em adivinhações, este era você.

— Na verdade, eu nunca tive muita escolha, de fato, eu gostava das surpresas.

— Isto seria algo a se debater se eu tivesse paciência ou vontade, mas não tenho nenhum dos dois. Diga afinal o que quer em minha loja, pague o preço e se retire, por favor.

Ele riu.

Yuuko teve vontade de jogar o cinzeiro na cabeça dele.

— Yuuko-san, eu já lhe disse, meu desejo era somente ver-te. Falar contigo. Não achou que eu sentiria saudades?

Aquilo a feriu e ela não sabia nem ao menos explicar porque, mas o golpe ardeu tanto que trouxe lágrimas a seus olhos, lágrimas que ela se recusava a derramar. Não por aquela pessoa, não mais.

— Como eu poderia achar alguma coisa sobre você? Se eu alguma vez tivesse tido a capacidade de adivinhar seus planos nós não estaríamos aqui, estaríamos? Eu não estaria.

O sorriso finalmente se desfez e ele ficou sério por alguns momentos.

— Eu não sabia que ainda estava magoada, peço desculpas pelo o que minha existência anterior lhe fez se isso a machuca tanto. Mas se é assim, porque continua aqui? Você tem poder o suficiente para partir agora, se quiser.

— Não seja ridículo, você sabe muito bem que quando me prendeu aqui criou uma convergência entre todos os universos, esta loja irá sempre existir, eu estou presa a este lugar e a esta existência.

— Isto não é exatamente verdade, outro pode tomar seu lugar.

— Eu não sou como você, Clow. Eu não vou forçar outro alguém tomar uma responsabilidade que é minha, mesmo que eu não tenha escolhido estar aqui.

— Este... não é mais meu nome. – Ele repetiu, ainda muito calmo.

Ela sentiu vontade de gritar.

— Você ainda não pagou nada por seu desejo de me ver e eu não acho que há algo que você possa me dar para que eu lhe chame de outra forma.

O sorriso voltou.

— Eu não acredito que isto seja bem verdade, mas como quiser. – Ele olhou em volta como se procurasse algo. – Mas estou cansado de ficar em pé, há uma cadeira em que eu possa me sentar e nós possamos ter esta conversa mais confortavelmente?

— Eu não quero conversar mais confortavelmente com você, Clow.

— É fácil dizer isso quando você está praticamente deitada nesta poltrona.

— Eu não quero conversar com você de maneira nenhuma.

Finalmente, ele conjurou uma poltrona de espaldar alto e Yuuko não pode deixar de reparar o quão ridiculamente ele ficava, com seu corpo tão pequeno, no móvel espaçoso.

— Como você conseguiu conjurar isso? Nada que eu não queria atravessa a kekkai da minha loja.

— Bem melhor! – Ele fechou os olhos momentaneamente encostando a cabeça no espaldar acolchoado. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, eu consegui porque era algo que já estava aqui. – Ele acariciou o braço de mogno da poltrona com nostalgia. – Eu senti falta desta poltrona.

Aquilo estava passando dos limites do ridículo – algo que acontecia com frequência quando Clow estava envolvido, ela bem se lembrava – e a paciência dela se desfazia em cinzas como o cigarro negligenciado em sua mão.

— Mas você disse algo sobre preço, de fato, eu não esperava que meu desejo fosse ser realizado de graça.

— E não será. Mas afinal, porque mesmo você se deu o trabalho de vir até aqui? Eu não acreditei por nenhum momento sessa bobagem sobre querer me ver. Você não precisa vir aqui para isso, tem seus poderes ou simplesmente podia ter olhado para uma foto antiga.

— Não seria a mesma coisa. E porque não acredita em mim? É um motivo como qualquer outro, prometo que estou sendo sincero.

— Há! – Ela fez, sem humor algum. – Isso é algo que todos os mentirosos dizem.

— Mas digamos que este seja o motivo, e é. Qual seria o preço?

— Algo que você provavelmente não vai querer pagar.

— Não é esta a situação da maioria dos seus clientes? Mas chega de mistérios – ela fez um barulho que soou como "pff" que ele ignorou – que preço seria este?

Os olhos dela se tornaram fendas, mas ela demorou alguns momentos para se pronunciar e então, se aprumando na poltrona e deixando o cigarro apagado no cinzeiro ela finalmente deu sua sentença.

— Para o desejo e ver-me e falar comigo, o preço a pagar é finalmente me dizer as razões por ter impedido minha morte e me prendido para sempre a esta existência.

Ele sorriu bondoso e por alguns momentos Yukko não viu a criança a sua frente que, embora bem arrumada e com ares de um menino rico de colégio particular se encontrava, irremediavelmente, na fase estranha de pré-adolescência em que seus membros pareciam longos demais para seu torso e no rosto algumas erupções eram aparentes, mas viu o homem de tantos anos atrás, sempre calmo, sempre envolto num ar de poder e dignidade.

— Porque eu te amo, porque eu não suportei a ideia de continuar existindo num mundo em que você não mais estivesse, por isso eu preferi tomar seu lugar no leito de morte e tornar sua existência um fato inevitável em todas as realidades possíveis.

Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu as palavras dele penetrarem-na como facadas, mas era estranho, doía, doía tanto, mas ela sabia que precisava daquilo, havia precisado todo aquele tempo. Não eram conceitos novos os que ele trazia, não era nada que ela não soubesse, mas, era algo que ela havia precisado ouvir todo aquele tempo. Mesmo que ele tenha esperado demais para dizer, mesmo que a voz dele soasse errada, jovem demais para uma questão tão velha.

— Mas você me deixou. – A voz dela soou quebrada.

Ele suspirou.

— Eu sinto muito, Yuuko.

E talvez tenha sido a falta do honorífico que fez com que o coração dela doesse tanto.

— Mentiroso! Você não se arrepende de nada – ela o acusou e, dessa vez, não tinha como evitar, uma lágrima borrou sua maquiagem e manchou o kimono com estampa de borboletas.

— Isto é verdade. Mas meu preço foi pago, eu suponho.

— Sim, você pode ir – ela se sentia exausta.

Ele ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, mas não se moveu.

— Sim, posso, mas tenho?

— Clow, o que mais você quer?

E quando ela voltou a olhá-lo, o mago que ela havia amado havia desaparecido, restava somente a criança estranha.

— Eu nunca estive na residência de uma feiticeira do meu nível antes, gostaria de poder conversar, creio que nada mais que eu pergunte custará tão caro, mas estou disposto a pagar.

Ela suspirou.

— Outro dia, Eriol-kun.

E quando ele sorriu, lhe pareceu dolorosamente sincero, não havia nada do mistério de Clow nele.

 **N/A: A princípio, era pra ter sido mais zueira que angsty =X Mas eu fiquei com medo de que se eu deixasse me levar pela zueira fic não teria fim porque the zueira never ends haha. Além disso, tinha medo também que se eu seguisse uma narrativa mais leve o troço ficasse romântico demais e o Eriol já tem uma mulher muito mais velha que ele fazendo investidas estranhas em relação a ele e não queria macular minha Yuuko com isso (ligando para o disque 100 prender Kaho Mizuki).**


End file.
